Alexander Souza
One of the youngest Generals of Constantine, one of it's most feared leaders, one of it's most loved nationals, Alexander has striked fear, respect, love and admiration from his allies and foes alike. Due to many of his actions he has been placed under watch by the Dai Li and the G2. Background Alexander Yotuel Souza was born to Camilo Alexander Souza, June 8th, 3245, the second oldest of nine children, Alexander was born into the Souza Clan, being a direct descendant to Camilo Souza (bearing a striking resemblance, sharing the same birth date, born with dark brown hair.) Alexander, often called Alejandro or Tito by friends, displayed bravado since his young childhood, this displayed in many of his young roles in his father’s movies. Often depicted as a troubled child who conquers his evil ways, Alexander was in fact very opposite. On his ninth birthday, Alexander, who attended public school, was bullied constantly due to his short stature at the time, fed up with the harassment; Alexander challenged the bully and his accomplices to a fight. He fought 3 of them down before they ganged up and stomped him into a coma. This prompted his mother to send him to Souzai to study martial arts, specifically from Sifu Gordon Liu; Sifu Liu trained Alexander until he was 13 years old. Military Service Soon afterwards he was conscripted into the Imperial Army, and attended the Campos Miranda military academy. It was here he got his celebrity status, Alabastan Separatist declared a independent nation from Constantine, soon their numbers swelled, and Alexander noticing the lack of action, gathered his classmates and some willing soldiers and faced off the separatist, causing Prince Alexander’s War. Alexander has since become a national icon of youthful rebellion, the power of martial arts, and the reemergence of the fashion of beards and long hair. Although a member of the Imperial Family, he continues to service in the regular service albeit as now a Major General, he also services in the Helot as the Senator of Souzai. Golden Gate Memorial January 4th, 3266, Mara inflitrators detonated an pycrete bomb at a busy intersection in Haldane, Constantine, killing 87 and wounding many more, Alexander and several other nobles arrived at the scene and aided the wounded. On Janurary 5th, Alexander made national headlines when he and Federico Steiner de Gomez III discovered and executed one of the Mara bombers, critics note that his summary trial was for show and was gonna be shot either way. Alexander then organized a memorial march, consisting of the victim's families and tourist, the march was 15 kilometers in length, But the biggest event was during the burial of the dead, Alexander showed up again in military leather jacket, black beret, his rugged appearance and solom face became a national icon for Constantino Justice and Revenge. Reign as Emperor Alexander's reign is considered just as equally impacting yet bloodfilled as his ancestor Camilo Souza, realizing the fall of the east was not only due to lack of union in Constantine, but difference in Constantine, fueled by rage over the attempted murder of his cousin, then Empress Victoria, Alexander not only purged his empire, but sniffed out traitors, other conspiracist, and finally squashing all separatist movements through sheer force and determination. Yet even the families of those killed on his orders, he is hailed as the The Great, by most citizens. Other noticable acts was the Armistance signed with his counter monarch Kaiser Wilhelm, investigations into the true start of the war, the great boom in immigration and the adication of the Souza Dynasty in 3274. Personal Life Alexander has a history of astma, anger issues and emotional detachment, since the age of 16, there have been numerous attempts on his life, he is extremely reckless of his own safety, but is very protective to others. He currently has one daughter and one son, Alexander has since moved to La Habana with the rest of the Souza Dynasty. Legacy Alexander's face was etched into the side of the original magistrate building of Yugotarian Dictator Fulgencio Batista, just meters away from his tatarabuelo Camilo Souza. His image from the golden gate memorial has become a symbol of Constantino Nationalism and Cultural Bond. He has a city named after him in Lundan as well. Category:Souza Dynasty Category:Imperial Union of Constantine Category:Under Construction Category:Constantinos